Fifi & Johnny : What really happened? French
by Max le Fou A.K.A. ButtBadger
Summary: Une suite de ma fanfic L'Amour Kick Ass qui montre les aventures de Fifi dans Les vacances des Tiny Toons, lorsqu'elle tente d'avoir un autographe de Johnny Pew, sous un autre jour...


**FIFI & Johnny : what was really happened?**

_Vous vous souvenez "Les vacances des Tiny Toons" (How I spent my vacations) ? Dans cet épisode, Fifi s'amourache de Johnny Pew, une star de cinéma. Mais Nigel Stinker, notre sconse noir de "L'amour Kick Ass" était déjà dans sa vie à ce moment là. Y a un truc qui va pas, on dirait, non?_

_Cette fanfic raconte ce qui s'est vraiment passé à ce moment là... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. :)_

_-- Max le Fou / ButtBadger_

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Nigel et Fifi étaient officiellement en couple. Tout se passait pour le mieux entre eux jusqu'au moment où, de temps en temps, Nigel remarqua que chez Fifi, beaucoup de magazines people traînaient un peu partout, avec en première page sur chacun un sconse bleu sombre qui semblait s'appeler Johnny Pew. Nigel commença à s'inquiéter lorsque Fifi commence à parler de lui presque à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Un jour, alors qu'il ne restait que deux jours avant le début des vacances. Fifi racontait à Nigel :

"Tu sais quoi? Je vais aller à la plage Acme cet été. Il parait que Johnny Pew y sera, pour la promo de son film "Skunknophobia"! Il faut absolument que j'ai un autographe de lui!" Nigel fit un petit rire ironique puis dit :

- Franchement j'me demande c'que tu lui trouve à c'bobo! C'est pas parce qu'il a fait des tas d'films au cinoche que c'est un dieu pour autant... Juste un bête sconse comme toi et moi... Pis si ça s'trouve il doit pas être aussi sympa qu'il y parait...

- Tu comprends rien, Nigel! C'est un dieu!" répliqua Fifi, un peu vexée. Nigel releva un sourcil. "... Tu serais pas amoureuse de lui, des fois?" demanda-t-il. Fifi ne dit rien. Nigel se sentit alors vexé à son tour.

- Ton silence en dit long, j'ai compris... Dans ce cas, pars, alors! Va le retrouver ton dieu! Mais t'iras seule!

- Nigel, arrête ça! J'aime pas quand tu es jaloux comme ça! dit Fifi, la colère commençant à monter.

- Moi??? Jaloux???" Nigel se mit à rire ironiquement "Jaloux de lui??? J'vois pas pourquoi j'devrais, j'ai pas envie d'être comme ce crétin!"

C'en fut trop. Fifi s'en alla en lançant "Sacrebleu!! Puisque c'est comme ça, j'vais le retrouver ce crétin! Et seule! ça me fera des vacances!"

Nigel fut très énervé, mais aussi très triste. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de perdre sa bien-aimée. Et surtout pas à cause d'un sconse de ciné. Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait raison. Il avait déjà aperçu une ou deux stars de ciné dans leur vraie vie, et ces stars étaient simplement odieuses avec tout le monde. Depuis il se méfiait un peu des people.

En rentrant chez lui, Nigel réfléchit longuement. Il lui fallait agir. Fifi semblait pratiquement amoureuse de Johnny Pew. S'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, il la perdrait pour de bon...

Finalement il trouva. Il décida de suivre Fifi en cachette à la plage Acme...

Plusieurs jours passèrent et les deux sconses étaient à la plage Acme. Nigel suivait Fifi discrètement, d'une manière qui n'aurait rien à envier à James Bond ou Solid Snake... Fifi ne se rendait compte de rien et se contentait de câliner une photo de Johnny Pew qu'elle gardait toujours près d'elle depuis sa dispute avec Nigel.

A un moment, Fifi s'arrêta à un stand et parla à la vendeuse. En s'approchant, Nigel vit qu'il s'agissait en fait de Shirley et son stand de médium. Au bout d'une minute, Fifi semblait toute joyeuse et partit à toute vitesse dans la rue, continuant son chemin. Nigel en déduit que Johnny Pew n'était pas étranger à cette joie et un grand stress s'accumula en lui.

Nigel attendit un moment puis s'approcha à son tour du stand. Sans faire gaffe, il trébucha sur Foulmouth qui traînait par terre.

"Crénom de satoperie!!!! Tu peux pas faire plus gaffe, le puant???" lança le poulet, toujours aussi raffiné. Nigel, sous le stress, ne put se contrôler puis lui lança encore plus fort "J't'ai rien demandé, la volaille, bardule a cou d'portin d'mourde!!! Va te faire voir chez les animaniacs et ne me fais plus suer!!!" Mort de trouille, Foulmouth partit sans demander son reste. Nigel, se rendant compte de ce qui s'était passé tenta de lancer "Attends reviens Foulmouth! Excuse moi, j'suis un peu à cran!" mais ça se résuma en simple murmure lointain.

"Je sens de grandes ondes de stress en toi, Nigel. J'peux t'aider?" demanda Shirley. Nigel se retourna et dit, embarrassé :

- Shirley, j'ai besoin de ton aide, plus que tu ne l'imagines...

- C'est Feef, n'est-ce pas? Tu as peur qu'elle fasse la boulette de sa vie avec ce Johnny Pew, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euhhhhh oui...

- Tu sais, Fifi m'a demandé de ne rien te dire si je te voyais. mais j'ai vu dans les astres que vous reviendrez ensemble si je faisais quelque chose...

- Ah merci, Shirley. dit Nigel en souriant. Où elle est partie?

- Elle est partie voir Johnny à l'hôtel Resort Acme par là"

Nigel sortit deux billets de 5$ et les posa sur le comptoir "Merci beaucoup! Je sens que tu vas sauver deux vies, là!" Shirley voulut dire à Nigel que c'était pas la peine de payer, vu que c'était un ami, mais Nigel était déjà loin.

Notre sconse noir se cacha dans un des buissons décoratifs devant l'entrée de l'hôtel, tout juste après que Fifi entra en sautillant dans celui-ci. Nigel réfléchissait à un bon moyen de pouvoir s'infiltrer dans l'hotel discrètement quand il vit un boulet de canon mauve débouler hors de l'entrée... "Monsieur Johnny n'est pas du genre sociable avec ses fans, comme je le pensais..." Se dit Nigel.

Il attendit encore, observant sa bien-aimée. Il la vit passer, déguisée en Michelle Lovitz, puis ressortir en pleurnichant, aplatie comme une crêpe... Nigel attendit encore quelques secondes qu'elle soit partie puis sortit de sa cachette. "Elle doit être en train de chialer dans un coin. Voila le bon moment pour arriver". Puis il sortit en trombe de sa cachette...

BOUM! Il tomba à la renverse en se cognant contre quelqu'un! "Dis donc, tu peux pas faire attention, espèce de..." commença Nigel en marmonnant... Puis il vit contre qui il s'était cogné. Nigel se releva et fit face à un sconse bleu sombre avec un blouson noir et une sucette au bec. Ses cheveux formait une banane assez rock'n roll que Nigel reconnut tout de suite. "J...J..Johnny Pew??" Le sconse regarda Nigel d'un regard noir "Oui c'est moi. Maintenant, si tu le permets, gamin, je voudrais passer." Piqué au vif, Nigel se mit museau à museau à Johnny. "Gamin??? Moi un gamin???!! Je... J'vais te..." Mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Le blocage naturel de Nigel refaisait surface, sa peur de la violence refoulée revenant à lui soudainement et inexplicablement. Johnny n'était pourtant pas plus baraqué que lui...

Finalement, Nigel lança un regard plein d'amertume à Johnny avant de s'éloigner... "On se retrouva, Johnny! On aura tôt ou tard un compte à régler!" Rouge de colère, Nigel regardait Johnny en s'éloignant vers l'arrière de l'hôtel alors que la star reprenait sa route... Soudain, du coin de l'oeil, Nigel vit une chose tomber du ciel dans une poubelle à grand bruit. Il y avait une longue queue colorée attaché à cette chose... Nigel courut se cacher derrière l'immeuble et empoigna sa paire de jumelles. Dans la poubelle il vit Fifi qui pleurait encore plus. Sans doute avait-elle raté une autre tentative d'infiltration. Avec horreur il vit Johnny passer devant la poubelle en donnant un mouchoir...

"Tenez, mouchez vous.." dit Johnny à la sconse mauve en pleurs en lui tendant son mouchoir avant de reprendre sa route. "Merci" lui dit Fifi dans son français habituel. Elle se moucha bruyamment puis soudain réalisa à qui elle avait parlé. Elle bondit alors sur Johnny qui s'était éloigné, sa photo à la main.

- J'peux avoir un autographe?? dit-elle de sa plus jolie voix.

- C'est que... J'ai pas de stylo..." fit un Johnny Pew un peu navré.

Tout semble alors s'écrouler autour de Fifi. elle se mit alors à fouiller Johnny partout, à la manière d'un vigile de boite de nuit à la recherche d'une grenade lacrymogène... Finalement elle ne trouve en effet rien du tout. Elle pleurnicha encore plus fort qu'avant, ce qui força Johnny à faire quelque chose en bon gentleman. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma jolie, on va en trouver un. Venez." Fifi reprit le sourire et suivit Johnny en lui disant "Je donnerai ma vie pour vous!".

Ils se dirigèrent vers sa voiture et Johnny prit toutes ses affaires de plage. "Je sais, dit-il, mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Portez plutôt mes affaires..." et laissa tout tomber sur la pauvre sconse mauve.

Nigel sourit. Ce Johnny agit en vrai rustre et Nigel connaissait le caractère de Fifi. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire comme ça. De ses jumelles, il vit le tête de Fifi sortir du tas de jouets et bancs de plage où elle était empêtrée.

Elle sourit, semblant dire "Pincez-moi, je rêve!" avec un air comme si elle venait de rencontrer un dieu. Nigel fut vraiment en colère... D'ordinaire, elle aurait rendu la monnaie de sa pièce à ce sans-gène. Il vit Fifi porter les affaires et suivre Johnny dans le soleil couchant... Nigel les suivit de loin, à pas de loup. En les regardant s'éloigner, il lança vers le ciel : "Johnny, tu me paieras ça! Qu'une grosse dame me tombe sur la tête si je n'y parviens pas!" et PLAF! Soudainement une grosse dame lui tomba dessus et l'écrasa, comme elle fit pour Fifi peu avant...

Nigel roulait sur son skateboard dans les rues.

Depuis hier soir, il avait perdu la trace de Fifi et son idiot de prince charmant. Il finit par les trouver, dans un coin de rue. Nigel s'arrêta derrière une poubelle et les observa. Apparemment ils recherchaient un endroit où se vendaient des stylos. Nigel eut alors une idée lumineuse. Il prit un bâton de dynamite de sa poche, le tailla avec un taille-crayon et lui passa un coup de peinture, le faisant ressembler à un crayon "Héhé une chance d'avoir Calamity Coyote comme pote, il aurait pas trouvé mieux!" Il fonça vers le magasin ou allait Johnny et Fifi et les suivit.

Il les devança discrètement et mit le bâton de dynamite déguisé en évidence en y ajoutant des panneaux "crayon magique gratuit" puis se cacha pour surveiller, non sans avoir allumé le baton au préalable...

Les deux autres sconses arrivèrent au rayon et tombèrent tout de suite sur le piège. Johnny regarda le crayon, sans rien voir de la supercherie. La ficelle brûlait de plus en plus près, l'explosion était imminente... Mais rien ne se passa. La mèche s'arrêta de brûler d'un seul coup...

Johnny tenta d'écrire quelque chose, mais le crayon n'écrivait rien. Il le jeta d'un air de dédain et prit un autre stylo dans le rayon en disant "De la camelote, ces trucs là" avant de partir du rayon avec Fifi.

Enervé, Nigel fonça ramasser le bâton déguisé et lui lança un regard noir. Et BOUM! Le crayon explosa à la figure de Nigel! Pour ce coup-ci, c'était raté...

Fifi et Johnny continuait leur route dans la ville pour trouver un stylo quand ils rencontrèrent un étrange vendeur. C'était apparemment un sconse avec une longue barbe, des lunettes de soleil et une chemise hawaienne et il vendait des stylos. "Les voila, se disait-il. J'espère que cette fois ils tomberont dans le panneau. Ces stylos vibrants rendent impossible toute écriture. Si Johnny essaie de signer la photo de Feef avec, il va la gâcher et elle sera énervé contre lui. Ca ne peut pas rater." Et notre Nigel déguisé leur dit "M'sieu dames J'distribue gratuitement des stylos pour la promo de... euh de la nouvelle lotion solaire Acme" Fifi regarda Nigel sans le reconnaître et demanda "Quel rapport entre les stylos et les lotions solaires?" Nigel réfléchit "Euhhhhh... J'en sais rien, j'fais qu'un job d'été! Allez prenez en un!"

Johnny prit un stylo et appuya sur le bouton qui devait le faire vibrer. Bizarrement, ce fut Nigel qui se mit à vibrer partout, le faisant s'éloigner d'eux. Nigel se retint de lancer son juron préféré alors que les vibrations l'éloignèrent.

Nigel s'assit sur le trottoir, près de la sortie du cinéma. Il était désespéré. Il n'avait même plus peur que Fifi le voie ici, ça n'avait plus aucune importance... Ce Johnny Pew avait déjoué tous ses trucs...

Nigel sentit quelque chose s'asseoir près de lui. Il regarda et vit une jolie sconse rose qui semblait aussi déprimée que lui.

- C'est nul comment la vie se comporte parfois. Tu trouves pas, Bimbette?

- T'as bien raison... Pourquoi tu déprimes?

- Je crois que j'ai perdu celle que j'aimais à cause d'un autre. Je pensais qu'il serait quelqu'un de nul mais on dirait qu'il a toutes les qualités...

- C'est horrible... A coté de toi, mes problèmes à moi ont l'air futiles...

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Je voudrais un autographe de Johhny Pew. Je sais qu'il est dans cette ville mais je ne le trouve nulle part..."

Nigel hocha la tete et ils restèrent sans rien dire un moment. Une cigarette géante passa à coté eux en maugréant quelque chose contre les lieux non-fumeurs... Soudain Nigel réalisa ce qu'avait dit Bimbette et son visage s'éclaira. Il lui restait peut-être une chance. "Si ça peut t'aider, Bimbette, je sais où il est! Il est au ciné derrière nous, avec Fifi, en train de regarder son dernier film! C'est maintenant où jamais si tu veux avoir ton autographe!" Bimbette le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts "C'est pas des blagues??" Nigel sourit "J'ai jamais été aussi sérieux! T'as qu'à passer la porte derrière nous et tu verras!" Bimbette bondit alors sur le sconse noir et le couvrit de bisous sur ses joues. Nigel la repoussa doucement "wowoh tout doux, gardes-en pour Johnny!" Puis Bimbette s'apprêta à passer la porte. Soudainement, une chose non identifiée traversa la porte, passa entre Nigel et Bimbette et s'écrasa sur le bâtiment adjacent. Nigel y reconnut Foulmouth... Bimbette ria en regardant le trou causé par le poulet dans la porte. "On dirait bien que la voix est libre maintenant!" dit-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans le cinéma.

Nigel souri et regarda le ciel d'été. Pas un seul nuage, rien que le ciel bleu entre les deux blocs de béton. Il venait de reprendre un faible espoir avec Bimbette...

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par une voix qui appelait "j'veux un p'tit minou! j'veux un p'tit minou". Nigel reconnut la voix d'Elmyra et courut se cacher derrière une poubelle non loin. Elmyra venait juste d'entrer dans son champ de vision lorsqu'une boule de poils bleus fonça de la porte vers Elmyra et atterrit dans ses bras. Le visage de Nigel s'éclaira lorsqu'il reconnut Johnny Pew. Il s'était fait attraper par la tortionnaire d'animaux! Nigel profita qu'elle était occupée à pouponner le sconse bleu pour se glisser à son tour dans le cinéma.

Il regarda de droite à gauche, cherchant une masse blanche et pourpre dans le public. Il finit par la trouver et se dirigea vers elle, l'air de rien.

Fifi était en pleurs silencieux, recroquevillée sur elle dans sa longue queue touffue. Nigel s'assit à côté d'elle sans rien dire. Elle ne le remarqua pas et continuait à pleurer. Nigel, pris au coeur, sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le tendit a Fifi. Elle le prit sans remarquer qui le lui donnait. Elle s'essuya les larmes et Nigel dit : "J'te demande pardon pour l'autre fois... J'ai été rustre avec toi" Dit-il simplement. Fifi ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Nigel puis se lova tout contre lui en pleurant. "Non, tu avais raison. c'est moi qui te demande pardon, j'aurais dû t'écouter... Personne ne peut être plus rustre que Johnny, maintenant que je m'en rends compte..."

Nigel hocha la tête et serra Fifi dans ses bras. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment puis Nigel essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de Fifi. Elle lui dit doucement "Nigel, rien ne me ferais plus plaisir que de passer le reste de l'été avec toi... Tu veux bien?" Nigel ria et lui dit "C'est justement pour te dire ça que je venais!"

LE END


End file.
